Just Desserts
by Rambling Scribe
Summary: This is the follow-up to Men and Motors. Well, you did ask..... Please note the rating.


**This story is M rated so if you're easily offended you need to do the point and click thing and leave now...**

**Disclaimer - All the characters belong to Kudos and the BBC. If they were mine, they'd probably be taken away from me after this...**

**My Defence - I only wrote this because a number of people wanted a sequel to 'Men and Motors' - so here it is.**

**Thanks to Em and Kate. **

**

* * *

**

**Just Desserts**

In the weeks since the incident with the magazine, Ruth and Harry's relationship had become more flirtatious. It was gradual at first; a gaze held for longer than necessary; compliments exchanged. Then it had progressed to 'accidental' touching of hands and lengthy chats on the roof of Thames House. They'd also started going to the after work drinks at The George more often. It was on one of these occasions that Zaf started speculating about the true nature of their friendship.

"Adam, there is definitely something going on between those two." He was watching Ruth and Harry, who were deep in conversation.

"I dunno mate. They get on quite well, granted, but they always have." Adam swirled the remainder of his beer round the glass.

"Jeez, call yourself a spook. Haven't you seen the 'looks' they give each other?" Zaf was insistent.

"Looks? What looks?"

Zaf rolled his eyes at his colleague. "Mate, you're pitiful at times. Take this morning's meeting for example. Harry spent most of it looking like he wanted to pin Ruth to the table and 'interrogate' her. Then afterwards, in the corridor, I thought she was going to shove him up against the wall and…"

"Stop now mate; mental images." Adam shuddered slightly and finished his drink. "And for that, you can buy the next round."

**xxxxx**

The noise levels in the pub had increased as the night progressed. Ruth put her mouth against Harry's ear so he could hear her.

"I've still got that magazine article." Her words hinted at the wicked delights she might indulge him in.

"Well, that's one to ponder." She felt his lips tickle her ear as he spoke and the sensation woke every nerve ending in her body. "Do you want another drink?"

She shook her head and moved her mouth back to his ear. "No, I'd like to get out of here."

Harry cast his eyes round the pub to locate the rest of the team. Seeing that they were all preoccupied watching Zaf and Adam play pool, he took Ruth's hand and led her out into the night. They walked briskly away from The George, slowing only when they knew they could no longer be seen. He squeezed her hand as he spoke:

"I could just put you in a cab and send you home."

"You could, but I have a freezer full of ice cream. I can't eat it all by myself can I?"

**xxxxx**

They endured a nerve-wracking taxi ride to Ruth's house, neither of them sure what to say to the other. Instead, they had unwisely engaged the driver in conversation and were privileged to hear his opinions on everything from spin-doctors to speed cameras. When they reached their destination, Harry bundled her out of the cab and practically dragged her up the garden path.

"You're keen," she said anxiously, fumbling with her house keys.

"To get away from that lunatic cabbie." He leant down and whispered in her ear "And to get you indoors."

Depositing her bag and coat in the hall, Ruth automatically headed for the kitchen. She stood near the sink, contemplating her next move.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Whisky if you've got it."

She was aware of him moving across the room towards her as she took the glasses out of the cupboard and set them down. She reached for the bottle of whisky and found her way blocked, his hands resting on the counter either side of her. She turned round to face him.

"I've changed my mind about the drink. There's something else I'd much rather have."

His voice was husky and his eyes were burning with desire. Ruth tried to speak but found she couldn't as Harry's lips covered hers and his tongue probed gently inside her mouth. Moaning slightly, she grasped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him to her, deepening the kiss.

Somehow, Ruth ended up sitting on the kitchen table minus her top and her skirt. Harry, who'd lost his jacket and shirt, was standing between her legs, busying himself with the dual tasks of removing her bra and running his tongue over her collarbone. Struggling to keep her thought process functioning, she murmured in his ear:

"Ice cream."

"Mmmm?"

"Ice cream," she repeated, gasping as his hands finally released her breasts from their silk confines. Pausing in his attempt to kiss every part of her chest, he gazed at her.

"How loudly?"

Ruth looked at him blankly. "What?"

"How loudly do you scream?"

"No!" She slapped his arm. "I said 'ice cream'," she articulated the words carefully so the meaning wouldn't be lost.

"Ah right," he grinned at her. "Sorry, I was a bit distracted." His mouth returned to her chest where he continued his detailed exploration of her breasts, his teeth grazing across her nipples. The sensation was breathtaking and it took all of her strength to push him away from her. In response to his crestfallen look, she said, "time for dessert."

She slid off the table and headed towards the freezer whilst he removed the rest of his clothes. He stood and admired the view of her skimpily clad backside as she bent down to retrieve the ice cream.

"Chocolate or vanilla," she called over her shoulder.

"You choose," said Harry who was keen to get to the main event. Selecting the chocolate, she turned back to him.

"I think the floor is the best place for this so you'd better make yourself comfortable."

He did as he was told and Ruth advanced on him, stopping only to collect an ice cream scoop. She knelt down beside him, took the lid off the tub and spooned out a large measure of the cold confectionery, which she dropped onto Harry's groin. He let out a loud yelp, which made her jump.

"Christ Ruth, you're supposed to let it thaw out a bit first!"

"Oh stop complaining." A second dollop of ice cream joined the first and she sat back on her heels and smiled seductively at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke. "You do know how to make a banana split don't you?"

She pulled a face at him. "Yes. Well you need bananas obviously, and strictly speaking it should be vanilla ice cream. Plus whipped cream, chocolate sauce and something for decoration."

"Very impressive Nigella."

"Nigella?"

"Nigella Lawson. Another sultry brunette who uses food as foreplay."

His reward for his quip was another scoop of ice cream, this time aimed at his chest. It was closely followed by two more. Ruth laughed at the expression on his face and he took advantage of her loss of concentration by pulling her on top of him. He locked his arms round her back and she gasped as the sticky dessert spread between their hot bodies as he pressed them together.

"That's not part of the recipe Harry," she admonished him.

"Yes it is – you're the decoration."

"Well if I'm the decoration then the dish must be ready to eat."

It was too good an offer to refuse. Harry eagerly released her from his grasp and she started to slowly lick down his chest. The heat of her mouth combined with the cold of the ice cream made his senses go into overdrive. She moved down his body, teasing him by avoiding his arousal and turning her attention to his inner thigh.

"Very naughty," he growled at her.

Ruth sat up and pouted at him. "I'll stop then."

"Don't you dare!"

She lowered her mouth onto him and started to lick the melting chocolate, her tongue stroking lightly up and down his shaft. She increased the speed of her movements in response to his moans until she felt his hands either side of her head, stopping her.

"If you continue what you're doing, I'll be no use to you for some time and I'll never be able to get off this floor."

Reluctantly, she lifted her head to look at him. "But I haven't finished."

Sitting up, Harry said, "and I haven't started." He pulled Ruth into his arms and kissed her passionately before moving his mouth along her jaw line to her ear and whispering:

"I think it's time I cleaned you up."

He helped her to her feet and at her questioning look responded, "shower".

**xxxxx**

He carried her up the stairs and set her down just inside the bathroom. He turned the shower on and looked Ruth up and down before speaking.

"Look at the mess you've made of yourself."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I think I had a bit of help."

He gave her a mock glare as he spoke, "Stop wasting time, get your knickers off and come here!"

"Ooo, charming as well as masterful!"

She removed her underwear slowly and deliberately to torment him further. It was enough to elicit a reaction from him. Harry pulled her into the shower and kissed her hungrily, his tongue driving forcefully into her mouth. He pushed her up against the tiled wall and ran his hands down her sides. One hand moved round to squeeze and massage her bottom whilst the other trailed slowly up the inside of her thigh. She felt her legs turn to jelly as his fingers danced across her soft folds and she moaned loudly when he slid two of them inside her. His thumb applied firm pressure, the rhythm he created pushing her quickly towards her release.

Ruth clung on tightly to Harry until her breathing slowed and she calmed. His lips brushed slowly up and down her neck before moving to claim her mouth with a tender kiss. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright," she replied breathily, "except I still seem to have ice cream on me."

"Hmm, I'd better do something about that then." He reached for the shower gel and started to wash her, his broad hands sweeping firmly over her skin as he caressed every part of her. Ruth made a feeble attempt to return the favour and soap his chest but couldn't concentrate as the sensations Harry created took over her body and her breathing became more erratic.

He cupped her chin in his hand so he could look her straight in the eye, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!"

Harry chuckled and then kissed her briefly before lifting her up and slowly entering her. She gasped and wrapped her legs firmly round his waist. He started to thrust slowly, wanting to make the experience last as long as possible. He increased speed as Ruth murmured encouragement in his ear. He felt her tighten around him and then tremble as her orgasm took over her body. He managed a few more thrusts before he too gave into his release.

The warm water from the shower was still cascading over them as they as embraced each other, both lost in the after-effects of their lovemaking. Eventually Ruth spoke:

"I need to get out of here; I'm starting to look like a wrinkled old prune."

"Sexiest prune I've ever seen," Harry mumbled against her shoulder.

**xxxxx**

Harry woke, not entirely sure where he was at first until the memories of the previous night flooded back. Ruth was lying between his legs, her head resting on his chest. He played with some strands of her hair, curling them round his fingers, as he watched her sleep. She shifted slightly, sighing softly against his skin before looking up at him sleepily.

He smiled at her, "Hello gorgeous."

"Hello," she planted a tender kiss in the centre of his chest and nuzzled against him, inhaling his scent. She stirred again after a few minutes and moved up his body so her mouth was close to his. Their lips moved together in soft, sensual kisses as they lost themselves in the feel and taste of each other.

"I could get used to this," Harry finally murmured.

"That's good because I still have another forty-nine things to do to you..." Ruth had started to slowly kiss her way along his jaw-line.

He thought for a moment before replying. "Forty-eight; there's no way we can do number 13."

"Oh."

"I'm too old. I'll end up in traction for six weeks and then what will you do?"

Ruth giggled, "Oh I don't know. The thought of you flat on your back and unable to move is quite appealing. I'm sure I'd think of something."

"Very amusing Miss Evershed. You have a strange sense of humour sometimes."

"Yes, but it's one of the things you love about me…" she tailed off, realising what she'd said and started to nervously chew her bottom lip.

Harry stroked her face gently and smiled at her. "I love lots of things about you Ruth."

She beamed at him. "That's good because there is a follow up article in this month's edition of that magazine."

"Oh yes?" Harry didn't conceal his interest.

"Yes. It's one of those articles a woman is supposed to leave lying around accidentally-on-purpose so her, um…" she stopped, unsure of exactly how she should refer to Harry.

"Lover," he whispered provocatively.

"Lover," she repeated, pouting slightly at him, "can find it. It's called '50 Sex Tips Every Man Should Know'."

"Sounds fascinating. Can you remember any of them?" he asked, innocently.

"Well there is…" she paused, "hang on, what makes you think I've read it?"

"I know you – you always thoroughly research any subject you want to discuss." He tried not to laugh but the indignant look on Ruth's face was too much for him.

"You sod!" She tried to move off him but he had a firm hold of her hips. "I'm not going to tell you now."

She gasped as he rolled her over and pinned her against the mattress, whispering hotly in her ear, "well then I'll just have to carry out some research of my own."

**xxxxx**

They agreed to be as discreet as possible about their relationship as neither of them wanted to be the subject of office gossip. Everything had been going well although Harry suspected that Zaf was up to something. The younger man had made some less than subtle remarks, and was receiving an ever increasing number of visitors from the other sections in Thames House.

"That's the third person from Section E who's been over here in," Ruth looked at her watch "the last fifty minutes. What's going on Harry?"

"I think Mr Younis is up to no good."

"Do you think he knows about us?"

"No. We've been very careful. He's just speculating," Harry soothed.

Ruth made a 'hmm' noise and handed him the files she was carrying and returned to her desk. Zaf was standing, pulling on his jacket.

"Right, I'm going to make like a banana and split." He stopped as Ruth coughed violently, choking on her coffee.

Harry looked up at the sudden commotion and saw Zaf, Jo and Malcolm all standing around Ruth's desk. Jo was patting her on the back and Malcolm was clutching a glass of water.

"Is everything OK?" Harry had appeared almost instantaneously and his attempt to adopt a paternal tone fooled no one.

"Coffee," Ruth gasped, "went down the wrong way." She coughed again to illustrate the point.

"You should be more careful." It was only Jo who noticed the slight softening of Harry's face as he spoke and she felt decidedly smug. She had won the book – the only thing worrying her was how she was going to explain to Zaf that she knew Ruth and Harry were more than just friends. That was definitely going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**Please leave a review - even if it's to tell me never to write this sort of thing again...**


End file.
